A deux
by Plum'oh
Summary: Tout a commencé avec une place de parking, un nouveau voisin et Roxas qui se comporte comme un connard. / UA moderne, RikuRoku, side pairings.


**Rating :** K+

 **Résumé :** Tout a commencé avec une place de parking, un nouveau voisin et Roxas qui se comporte comme un connard.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Hello hellooo

Voici donc un tant attendu RikuRoku à chapitres, que j'espère pouvoir terminer (ahaha) sans m'arracher les cheveux. Ce premier chapitre est super long et je ne sais pas si je vais garder cette longueur pour les chapitres à venir, vous me direz si c'est un bon format. :')

Petite info avant de commencer, cette fic contient pratiquement tous les personnages de FFXIII. Yup. Même s'ils ne sont pas apparus dans KH. Pour raconter ma vie j'ai enfin joué au jeu et les persos ont assiégé mon cœur, me suppliant de les écrire et j'ai utilisé le prétexte KH/FF pour assouvir ce désir. Rassurez-vous, ils n'ont pas un rôle majeur, sauf peut-être Hope.

Angst/humor comme genres qui reflètent en fait une phase angst, puis une phase humour. :D Le ton de la fic est assez exagéré par moments.  
 **Pairings :** RikuRoku, VanVen, Snow/Serah, Lightning/Fang pour les définitifs, je me tâte encore pour certains et je réserve la surprise pour d'autres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Placenapping

Roxas se demanda calmement s'il devait crever les pneus de la putain de voiture qui avait pris sa place de parking pour la troisième fois cette semaine.

Certes, il ne s'agissait techniquement pas de « sa » place de parking, mais depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans son appartement il avait réussi à conserver cette place sur le trottoir en face de son immeuble, et voir quelqu'un la lui piquer après tant de temps de sérénité l'envoyait dans un profond état d'irritation meurtrière. Il soupira bruyamment et pianota sur le volant de sa voiture, garé quelques mètres derrière, songeant à ce qu'il devait faire. Cela l'étonnerait que le conducteur revienne vu qu'il s'était si bien garé, et il devrait de toute façon sortir de sa voiture pour remonter chez lui s'il voulait écrire un petit mot de gentillesse signalant qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Il retira les clés du contact et s'extirpa de son véhicule, son habituel air renfrogné plaqué sur le visage en se dirigeant vers son appartement. Déjà que le mois précédent des bruits assourdissants de travaux dans l'appartement d'en face lui perçaient les oreilles, il devait à présent gérer une situation de placenapping ? Roxas ne pensait pas que son karma était _si_ mauvais que ça.

Son immeuble était assez vieux, cinq étages sans ascenseur, deux logements par étage et un concierge qui remplissait tous les critères d'un concierge stéréotypé : vieux, grincheux, râleur et en manque de présence jeune dans sa maison s'il considérait tous les jeunes adultes de son immeuble comme des « déchets de la société bon qu'à faire la fête et à pomper l'argent de leurs parents ». Roxas se dit plusieurs fois que les enfants de son inestimable concierge s'étaient certainement barrés de chez eux dès leur majorité et n'être jamais revenus pour que ce grand-père soit aussi amer. Mais il ne pouvait pas critiquer ce genre de comportement, puisqu'il avait fait pareil, eh. Au moins son frère jumeau était resté jusqu'à ses vingt ans – mais il suspectait que le bon Ventus était parti pour la même raison que lui. Bref.

Roxas monta les quatre escaliers qui le menaient à son appartement, salua rapidement sa voisine du dessous lorsqu'il la croisa (une gentille maman de deux enfants), et celle-ci le retint en se rappelant de quelque chose.

— L'appartement en face de chez toi a été rénové et quelqu'un vient de s'installer, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais peut-être que tu le savais déjà ?

Non, il ne le savait pas. Cela expliquait les travaux et la montée et descente de gens depuis deux jours.

— J'ai pas encore vu le voisin, répondit-il alors.

— Il est encore en train de déballer ses cartons, mais je lui ai rendu visite ce matin et il a l'air tout à fait charmant ! C'est un jeune de ton âge, donc je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre. Ca va faire bizarre d'avoir un voisin, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais, personne ne m'a dérangé depuis un an avec des demandes d'aide stupides ou des réveils brutaux en entendant la porte claquer...

L'immeuble où il vivait se trouvait en banlieue, ne datait pas de la dernière décennie, était mal isolé et mal insonorisé, donc cela se comprenait que les gens ne veuillent pas s'y installer – les arrivées et départs se faisaient fréquents, également, et le dernier voisin de Roxas était parti un an auparavant. C'était que les jeunes comme Roxas ou les familles avec des problèmes financiers qui y habitaient, principalement, et bien que le quartier ne soit pas aussi mal famé que l'on pourrait croire, cela faisait quand même une assez trotte jusqu'au centre ville. Après deux ans de marche et de transports en commun annulés une fois sur deux, Roxas en avait eu sa claque et s'était offert une voiture d'occasion encore en bon état de marche, et sa vie avait changé du tout au tout.

Sa voisine rit à son commentaire, habituée au ton grognon du jeune homme, puis s'en alla après une dernière salutation. Roxas s'arrêta au palier du quatrième étage, observant distraitement la porte de gauche, celle par laquelle son nouveau voisin allait entrer et sortir tous les jours. Il irait le voir plus tard, pour l'instant il était dix-huit heures passées et il avait encore du pain sur la planche.

* * *

A huit heures et treize minutes, Roxas, fraîchement habillé, lavé et prêt pour la journée, se dressant juste devant la porte de l'immeuble, était cloué sur place et ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la silhouette qui se dirigeait vers la voiture auteure de placenapping. La personne paraissait grande, avec ses longues jambes et ses bras musclés et ses longs cheveux argentés qui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules – pas aussi argenté que ceux de Hope, par contre. Roxas sortit de sa torpeur et d'un bond il se précipita vers l'homme qui lui avait causé tant de souffrance par trois fois cette semaine, décidé à en découdre et à expliquer un peu les règles qui concernaient tous les habitants du quartier.

— Hé !

Pas le temps pour les politesses, on ne se montrait pas poli avec quelqu'un qui volait sciemment ce qui appartenait aux autres.

L'inconnu se retourna doucement, un regard confus sur le visage mais les sourcils froncés, se demandant très probablement quel genre de personne s'adresserait à quelqu'un de la sorte dans la rue. Pendant un moment la détermination de Roxas défaillit parce qu'il fit face à deux orbes verts bleutés tout simplement magnifiques, appartenant à une personne tout aussi magnifique avec des contours de visage bien dessinés, déployant une beauté, ou plutôt beau-gosse attitude qui ne se trouvait pas à chaque coin de rue. Mais Roxas se ressaisit vite et montra du doigt la voiture blanche derrière l'homme.

— C'est à toi ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Oui ? répondit l'inconnu, toujours sur la défensive.

— Ça fait trois fois cette semaine que tu me piques la place, je voulais juste te demander de trouver une place ailleurs, parce que ça fait des années que je l'utilise et je compte pas m'en séparer.

L'inconnu eut un regard perplexe et Roxas, malgré toute la sensualité qu'il dégageait, avait envie de le secouer par les deux épaules.

— Ce n'est pas un parking privé, à ce que je sache, indiqua Beau Gosse Enervant.

— Tu habites dans le coin ? poursuivit Roxas, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Beau Gosse Enervant agita une main devant lui, au-dessus de la tête de Roxas.

Roxas se retourna.

Puis refit face à l'inconnu.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de quelques millimètres.

— T'es le nouveau voisin ? s'exclama-t-il avec horreur.

— Je viens d'emménager, si c'est ta question, soupira Beau Gosse Enervant.

Temps mort. Rembobine. Nouveau voisin. Placenapping.

Nouveau voisin était égal à interaction, qui était égal à se fréquenter, et qui était égal à établir une relation plus ou moins amicale.

Roxas se pinça l'arête du nez et tenta de ne pas laisser toute sa frustration s'échapper en un cri de désespoir.

— Okay, ça va pas le faire, grommela-t-il. Trouve juste une autre place et t'entendras plus parler de moi, okay ? Je dois aller à l'uni, alors salut.

Roxas lança un dernier regard à Beau Gosse Enervant, monta dans sa voiture noire et démarra, passant à côté de l'inconnu qui restait incrédule et peu ravi.

Le trajet en transport en commun durait une heure, en voiture cela durait un peu plus d'une demi-heure ; Roxas avait donc eu raison de se procurer un véhicule malgré le fait que cela ait mangé huit mois de salaires. Etant donné que les études à l'université lui prenaient la majeure partie de son temps, il n'avait trouvé qu'un emploi pour le week-end dans le restaurant d'une connaissance, et si parfois il le pouvait, il venait également le soir dans la semaine. Il ne s'agissait que d'un job étudiant, donc ses revenus ne s'avéraient pas astronomiques mais il s'en sortait ; il avait économisé pendant deux ans avant de s'acheter sa voiture, et avant même son job il avait conservé une partie de l'argent que ses parents lui avaient laissé de côté au fil des années – ils s'étaient séparés en de mauvais termes, certes, mais l'argent avait été donné et la situation dans laquelle il s'était apprêté à s'embarquer ne lui avait pas autorisé à faire des chichi.

Le trajet était plus court en voiture, mais trouver une place près de l'université s'annonçait parfois ardue puisque d'autres élèves, sans compter les professeurs, venaient également par la route, mais ce jour-là Roxas ne perdit pas trop de temps et se gara assez aisément. Il coupa le moteur, s'empara de son sac et sortit, immédiatement attaqué par le vent de l'automne face auquel il grogna. Pour être honnête il préférait les saisons froides comparées aux saisons chaudes, mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que le temps se rafraîchisse aussi vite. Soupirant, il marcha en trombe jusqu'à l'université, imaginant d'ores et déjà la journée qui l'attendait ; les cours ne l'ennuyaient pas tant que cela, mais avec une si mauvaise matinée, il sentait que le reste de la journée allait être pourrie. Il espérait que cela ne soit pas vrai.

— Roxas !

Le dénommé arqua un sourcil et tourna la tête sur le côté, apercevant sur le trottoir opposé une tête aux cheveux argentés et courts, et un foulard vert bien caractéristique qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il attendit que son ami traverse la route et le rejoigne avant de continuer son chemin.

— T'en tires une tête ! Je veux dire, pire que d'habitude.

— Très drôle, Hope, marmonna Roxas. C'est pour une occasion spéciale, le foulard ? Je croyais que tu l'avais jeté depuis belle lurette.

Hope parut offusqué en entendant les propos de Roxas.

— Jeter ? Jeter mon foulard ? Bien sûr que non ! J'y tiens beaucoup, hein.

Roxas haussa les épaules, remontant par la même occasion la lanière de son sac.

— Bah, tu le mettais plus, dit-il simplement.

— Il commençait à être un peu vieux, expliqua Hope. J'en ai racheté d'autres. J'ai mis celui-là aujourd'hui parce que je vais rendre visite à mon cousin, je me suis dit que ce serait pas si mal.

Roxas hocha distraitement la tête, observant les gens aux alentours. C'était fou le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient tirer la tronche à neuf heures du matin – quoique, cela n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Il dirait plutôt que c'étaient ceux qui débordaient d'énergie avant dix heures qui constituaient une catégorie très spéciale de la population, puisque normalement personne n'était _heureux_ à une heure pareille. Il ne comprenait pas comment Sora pouvait l'être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ; mais en même temps, tout ce qui entourait Sora était bizarre, à commencer par son frère jumeau qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, autant sur le plan physique que mental.

— … et puis du coup je vais te suivre, parvint la voix de Hope, même si là je sais que tu as pas entendu la moitié de ce que j'ai dit.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et dévisagea son ami.

— Me suivre ? répéta-t-il.

— Te suivre, oui, rit Hope. Je viens de dire que mon cousin a emménagé dans la même rue que toi. En fait c'est drôle, parce que le numéro qu'il m'a donné correspond à celui de ton immeuble.

Hope Estheim, Roxas et Ventus Villiers se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient en primaire. Ils formaient un trio assez étrange, il fallait l'avouer, avec deux jumeaux aux caractères opposés et un garçon qui faisait des commentaires assez claquants, mais ils s'entendaient à merveille. Ils se cachaient rarement des choses, partageaient presque tout, et même s'il y avait eu quelques disputes par-ci, par-là comme tout bon amis, ils étaient restés unis – même si Ventus n'allait pas à la même université qu'eux.

Mais apparemment cela s'apprêtait à changer, Roxas pensait, car il fixa Hope avec incrédulité, les mots qu'il venait d'entendre repassant en boucle dans son cerveau telle une pub qui tenait à vendre son produit. Sauf que Roxas n'en voulait pas, du putain de produit.

— Ton cousin, là, il serait pas grand avec des cheveux longs ? demanda-t-il avec précaution. Genre, jusqu'aux épaules, et ils sont pas aussi argentés que les tiens. Et des yeux plus bleu que les tiens.

Hope acquiesça, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

— J'en déduis que tu l'as déjà rencontré, répondit-il.

Roxas laissa échapper un grognement digne d'un animal enragé.

— Ça tombe _extrêmement_ bien. Il va écouter son gentil cousin et dégager de ma place de parking. Et t'aurais pu me prévenir qu'un membre de ta famille s'installerait près de chez moi !

Hope leva les yeux au ciel, amusé mais habitué à la sur-dramatisation de Roxas.

— Je n'ai pas jugé ça important, et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « place de parking » ?

— Ce mec a garé sa voiture sur ma place habituelle trois fois ! râla Roxas. Donc ce matin je lui ai demandé de trouver une autre place, et il a refusé !

— Roxas, si tu agresses les gens pour leur demander quelque chose, c'est normal qu'ils ne vont pas s'exécuter.

Hope se demandait vaguement si Roxas le faisait exprès ou s'il était réellement inepte socialement. Il se rappelait pourtant de jours heureux, où son ami ne mordait pas et ne lançait pas un regard noir à tout ce qui bougeait... Ventus et Roxas étaient alors plutôt similaires, Roxas étant même le plus timide des deux, mais Hope, avec leurs autres amis, avaient assisté à la lente transformation radicale du plus jeune des jumeaux en un garçon colérique et amer à propos de presque tout. Hope ne se souvenait pas exactement quand cela avait commencé, mais il avait une idée de la cause de ce changement ; cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il trouvait cela plaisant de subir tous les jours la mauvaise humeur de Roxas, bien qu'il y soit généralement immunisé.

— Il n'empêche que c'est ma place, marmonna Roxas.

Hope soupira.

Alors que Hope était en informatique, Roxas suivait des cours d'histoire ; il s'agissait là de parcours très différents, mais ils parvenaient à trouver du temps ensemble pour par exemple déjeuner ou prendre un café après une longue journée qui demanderait une charge de travail nécessitant un peu de caféine pour la soirée. De temps en temps, ils donnaient également rendez-vous à Ventus et ils se rejoignaient dans un endroit en ville, très souvent dans un salon de thé tenu par la belle-sœur des jumeaux, Serah, mariée à leur frère aîné Snow. Au début Hope n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'attitude de Snow envers lui, l'appelant toujours « gamin » et le traitant comme tel, justifiant ses actions par le fait qu'il était l'ami de ses « petits frères tout petit » – même Roxas avait du mal à ne pas se sentir embarrassé par tant... d'affection. Hope finit tout de même par s'y habituer (il s'habituait à beaucoup de choses chez les Villiers, dis donc), et malgré le fait qu'il soit presque aussi grand que Snow, ce dernier continuait à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Hmpf.

Ils se séparèrent au premier étage, chacun se dirigeant vers leur salle de cours respective. Roxas passa la journée assis à côté de Kairi, la sœur de son autre meilleur ami, Axel, et il devait dire que sa présence était la moins chiante parmi tous les élèves de ses cours. Kairi était une fille au grand cœur même si des fois elle se permettait des remarques assez étonnantes pour remettre les gens à leur place ; c'était peut-être pour cela que Roxas préférait rester avec elle, plutôt que de se coltiner des camarades trop bavards qui lui arracheraient les oreilles.

— Axel organise une fête chez lui ce week-end, tu viens ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire alors qu'ils s'installaient dans l'amphithéâtre.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, posant son sac sur la table et sortant son portable. Aucun nouveau message.

— Ouais, je viens, répondit-il. C'est bizarre, il m'a pas envoyé de message.

— C'est parce qu'il a eu cette soudaine envie ce matin, rit Kairi. Il disait que ça faisait longtemps, tout ça, et qu'il voudrait « réunir tous ses potes comme à la belle époque ».

Kairi avait mimé le geste des guillemets, le rire toujours dans la voix, et Roxas ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. Il était vrai que la dernière réunion remontait à un mois, et tout le monde n'avait pas pu y assister ; Axel espérait sans doute pouvoir rameuter toute la troupe au moins une fois dans l'année, même si cela s'avérait plus improbable que probable.

Ce que Roxas avait un peu de mal à comprendre, c'était qu'Axel invitait toujours énormément de personnes à ses soirées, même s'il ne les connaissait pas personnellement bien ; Roxas l'avait connu par le biais de Snow, puisque les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés à l'université, et déjà à cette époque (cinq ans plus tôt, peut-être) Axel avait cette mentalité de ramener le plus de gens possible. Il avait donc invité les frères de Snow car pourquoi pas, et puis ils avaient le même âge que Kairi. Roxas ne s'en plaignait pas tellement puisque cela lui avait permis de le fréquenter et devenir un ami proche, mais ce genre de comportement tendait à l'embrouiller un peu. Bah.

Juste avant que la première heure ne commence, Roxas se sentit obligé de poser une question pour une étude scientifique de sa propre initiative. Il regarda sérieusement Kairi, qui lui lança un regard intrigué.

— Tu ferais quoi si quelqu'un te piquait ta place de parking et qu'on se foutait royalement de ta gueule ?

* * *

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Roxas finit par passer l'après-midi aux côtés d'une Kairi hilare avec entre temps un Hope définitivement prêt à plier bagages pour déménager à la Cité du Crépuscule dans l'heure.

— Je veux rencontrer ton nouveau voisin, articula Kairi en essayant de ne pas exploser de rire pour la énième fois dans la journée.

— Pour former une alliance « allons faire chier Roxas » ? grogna Roxas.

— Elle finira par le rencontrer un jour ou l'autre, de toute manière, taquina Hope. Il s'appelle Riku, d'ailleurs. Histoire que tu n'ailles pas l'interpeller en l'insultant.

Roxas le regarda comme s'il ne s'agissait exactement pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Hope lui offrit un air impassible.

D'un pas donc résigné, Roxas alla jusqu'à sa voiture et invita ses deux amis à y monter. Hope donnait quelques détails à propos de son cousin pour une raison que Roxas ne saisissait pas vraiment puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire ami-ami avec une personne aussi malpolie, malgré le fait qu'il soit son voisin. Riku Estheim, donc, fils de la tante de Hope, vingt-trois ans (un an de plus qu'eux), pas étudiant, premier appartement. Roxas ne put s'empêcher de sourire de façon un peu moqueuse en entendant ça.

— Premier appartement ? J'ai donc bien le droit d'avoir cette place.

— Roxas tu ressembles à une radio cassée, murmura Kairi. Et c'est qu'une place de parking, il y en a d'autres dans le voisinage.

— Cette place est _juste_ en face de l'immeuble !

— Laisse tomber Kairi, Roxas est trop têtu pour laisser passer un tel incident, soupira Hope.

Roxas les ignora et se concentra sur la route. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et miraculeusement la fameuse place était vide de toute voiture blanche, alors Roxas en profita pour se jeter (rouler) dessus sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il se gara avec un air triomphant presque enfantin, et sortit du véhicule, adressant à ses amis un regard satisfait. Hope se contenta de rire doucement tandis que Kairi leva les yeux au ciel.

Pour certaines personnes, monter et descendre quatre étages tous les jours relevait de l'exploit ou de la torture, mais Roxas considérait ça comme son sport quotidien et c'était plutôt rassurant puisqu'il ne faisait pas beaucoup de sport en général. Hope et Kairi n'étaient pas tellement dérangés par l'activité physique, même si des fois ils plaisantaient en demandant à Roxas de transformer ses mois de loyer en un investissement dans un ascenseur.

Roxas n'accorda pas un regard à la porte de son voisin, préférant pénétrer dans son appartement et ne plus le quitter pour une autre raison que de ramener ses amis chez eux. Son appartement n'était pas très spacieux, mais efficace, équipé d'une salle de bain, un salon avec dans un coin le strict minimum pour une cuisine, et une chambre. En entrant ils débouchaient sur un petit hall, avec à droite la salle de bain, à gauche la chambre et en face d'eux le salon, qui était meublé d'un canapé, une table et deux chaises. Cela faisait largement l'affaire pour quelqu'un qui vivait seul.

Les trois étudiants déposèrent leurs sacs au pied du canapé, Hope et Kairi s'asseyant dessus tandis que Roxas alla chercher des verres et ce qui lui restait de jus d'orange. Il aurait bien voulu leur proposer un soda, mais il préférait ne pas en acheter pour éviter de gaspiller la boisson en l'entamant, puis l'oublier dans son réfrigérateur, résultant en un soda plat tout juste dégueulasse. Avec le jus d'orange au moins, il pouvait finir le carton rapidement.

Il leur donna un verre chacun et s'assit sur l'une des chaises, leur faisant directement face.

— Tu penses que ton cousin est chez lui ? s'enquit Kairi en s'adressant à Hope. Il est dix-huit heures trente, peut-être qu'il est encore à son boulot.

— J'en doute, il ne me semble pas qu'il ait trouvé un travail aussi vite, répliqua Hope en secouant la tête.

— Comment il a atterri ici, en premier lieu ? fit Roxas. Je veux dire, on est en pleine banlieue et l'immeuble est pas exactement un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Hope tripota nerveusement le bout de son foulard, ses yeux évitant ceux de Roxas qui produisaient sans aucun doute un nouveau type de laser meurtrier accomplissant leur boulot en deux secondes.

— J'ai peut-être évoqué la potentielle disponibilité d'un appartement vide en banlieue qui ne coûte pas cher, lança-t-il avec le plus de naturel possible.

Roxas resta silencieux un moment, continuant à brûler les cheveux argentés de son ami de ses yeux, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer sur un ton un peu venimeux :

— En gros t'as largué ton stupide cousin dans mes bras.

— « Larguer » est un mot un peu fort pour ce que j'ai fait, souligna Hope.

— Oh Roxas t'exagères, rencontre-le et décide ensuite s'il est un mauvais type ou pas !s'exclama Kairi.

— T'as juste envie de voir s'il est beau gosse ou non !

— Mais non !

— Bah si tu veux savoir, je l'ai surnommé Beau Gosse Énervant quand je l'ai v– Non, vos gueules.

Hope toussa dans son poing dans une tentative infructueuse de cacher son amusement, et Kairi fixa Roxas pendant au moins dix secondes avant que son visage ne se fende en deux.

— Dis donc Villiers, c'est qu'on mate, maintenant, souffla-t-elle, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

— La ferme Kinneas.

Sans vouloir être vulgaire, Roxas avait réellement envie de dire à Kairi qu'elle pouvait se le mettre là où il pensait, son sourire carnassier à deux balles. Okay, ça lui arrivait pas souvent de considérer quelqu'un de beau ou d'attirant, et encore moins de le crier sur tous les toits, mais depuis le matin à huit heures des trucs de merde n'arrêtaient pas s'enchaîner et le sort s'acharnait sur lui, alors il devrait sans doute s'y résigner et se dire que oui, d'accord, c'était une journée de merde et il ne pouvait pas la rendre encore plus merdique en allant rendre visite au fameux cousin Estheim.

Hope abandonna l'idée de dissimuler le divertissement que le malheur de son ami lui procurait et souriait de toutes ses dents, avec bien sûr l'éternelle taquinerie pendue à ses lèvres.

— Tu sais Roxas, je crois que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Riku, déclara-t-il. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il a un caractère assez fort et vous vous ressemblez un peu.

Roxas le prit, sans surprise, comme une insulte profonde à l'égard de son ego et de sa dignité puisqu'il gronda et tout son être sembla émaner une aura furieuse.

— J'espère pour toi que ma colère s'abattra pas sur ton corps de maigrichon, menaça-t-il.

— J'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'étant plus grand et plus musclé que toi, je ne ressens aucune peur face à tes menaces, chantonna Hope.

C'était une autre injustice de la vie, ça. Roxas, Ventus, Hope, le trio qui en plus d'être bizarre avait comme caractéristique de réunir trois garçons au physique de gringalet et pas plus haut que trois pommes. Ils étaient souvent la cible de plaisanteries et il était vrai qu'à douze ans, se sentir minuscule à côté des filles ne s'avérait pas trop réjouissant, d'autant plus que les autres garçons prenaient un malin plaisir à le faire remarquer au moins une fois par jour. Mais à partir de leurs quatorze ans, seul le corps de Hope sembla connaître le concept de « poussée de croissance » puisqu'en l'espace de deux ans il dépassa d'une tête les deux jumeaux, qui dans leur misère se plaignirent de sa trahison et qu'il n'était plus admis dans le cercle Villiers pour le restant de ses jours. A présent il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt tandis que Roxas se dressait de toute sa hauteur avec son mètre soixante-dix.

Kairi leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et pressa les deux hommes à finir leur jus d'orange pour aller sonner chez le voisin et enfin découvrir si Riku était réellement la progéniture de Satan, comme le proclamait Roxas dans son état d'extrême irritation. Elle fut d'ailleurs la première à sortir de l'appartement, suivie de Hope puis de Roxas, qui vérifia avant de fermer la porte qu'il avait bien ses clés avec lui (ce serait le comble du bonheur s'il les oubliait à l'intérieur). Une sorte de trépidation s'installa sur le palier du quatrième étage d'un immeuble délabré et peu attrayant, alors que Hope appuyait sur la sonnette de la porte de gauche et attendait une réponse positive provenant de l'autre côté de la paroi en bois. Roxas continuait à ressembler à un tueur en série mais au moins il ne faisait pas de commentaire, bien qu'il désirait retourner s'enfermer chez lui.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, révélant Beau Gosse Enervant dans son état naturel, c'est-à-dire les cheveux bien coiffés et lisses, une tenue aux goûts un peu discutables et toujours armé d'un visage impeccable qui criait « je suis un mec beau et populaire et je le sais ! ».

(L'air renfrogné de Roxas s'aggrava.)

— Hope ? lâcha Beau Gosse Enervant, étonné. Je m'attendais pas à te voir aussi vite.

Hope lui offrit un sourire et pointa du pouce son camarade de longue date qui persisterait à l'être pour encore longtemps, il espérait.

— Roxas Villiers, ton voisin de palier, est un ami, expliqua-t-il. C'est par lui que j'ai su qu'il y avait un appartement de disponible pour pas cher.

Riku regarda suspicieusement ledit voisin de palier, la rencontre de la matinée encore très fraîche dans sa mémoire apparemment. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus les jeter dehors (enfin, les laisser dehors) puisque son cousin et une jeune fille se trouvaient là, donc il se décala de quelques pas et les invita à entrer. Hope et Kairi le remercièrent et s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement, tandis que Roxas leur emboîta le pas avec une espèce de réticence mêlée à une résignation palpable. Au moins ils étaient deux à ne pas trouver la situation très agréable.

L'intérieur du logement était très similaire, voire identique, à celui de Roxas. Salon, salle de bain et chambre, les trois très distinctement visibles dès l'entrée et soudainement Roxas se demanda si cet immeuble avait été au départ construit pour loger des étudiants, à en juger par le strict minimum fourni. Au moins ils avaient des toilettes dans chaque appartement. Les toilettes d'étage demeuraient un concept que Roxas ne comprenait pas et ne désirait pas s'en servir, car c'était tout bonnement dégueulasse et puis merde quoi, il avait pas envie de savoir ce que les autres faisaient !

Mais à l'inverse de l'appartement de Roxas, celui de Riku restait encore vierge de décorations ou d'usures du temps. Tout était très propre, blanc débordant sur une teinte de bleu ciel très pâle, un canapé plus grand que le vieux meuble marron récupéré du blond, une table rectangulaire collée contre un mur afin d'optimiser l'espace, accompagnée de trois chaises. L'espace cuisine était en revanche trait pour trait identique. Roxas avait juste l'impression qu'on lui avait fait une surprise en réaménageant son chez lui et en changeant les couleurs pour une émission de redécoration, alias « dépoussiérons un peu cet appartement vieux comme la guerre du Kingdom Hearts ! ».

— Asseyez-vous où vous voulez, indiqua Riku. Désolé j'ai rien à vous proposer, je suis encore en plein déballage, comme vous pouvez le voir...

Roxas suspectait que la table rejetée comme une malpropre contre le mur cachait la dure vérité que son voisin avait plus de cartons que de membres et que cela nécessitait un plan d'action d'urgence pour déposer tout ça dans le minuscule salon.

Hope agita la main pour indiquer cela n'était pas grave, et s'assit sur le sofa (décidément il aimait les surfaces confortables, le Estheim). Kairi resta une seconde immobile, certainement attendant que Hope fasse le premier pas, puis elle suivit son exemple. Roxas s'approcha d'eux mais se tint sur ses deux jambes, fermement planté là à côté du canapé. Riku haussa légèrement un sourcil mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de pousser deux cartons qui rejoignirent la catégorie des exilés et ramena dans le monde des libérés deux chaises, bien qu'il n'ait aucunement informé à son invité qui voulait faire le rebelle que la deuxième chaise lui était destinée.

— Je m'appelle Riku Estheim, se présenta-t-il alors. Vous êtes tous les trois dans la même université ?

— Oui, Kairi est avec Roxas en histoire, par contre, répondit Hope.

Etant cousins ils devaient probablement être assez proches pour que Hope n'ait pas besoin de préciser dans quelle filière il étudiait – c'était quoi déjà, leur lien ? le fils de la sœur du père ?

— Kairi Kinneas, ravie de te connaître ! lança Kairi avec un large sourire. Tu as l'air quand même super sympa, je vois pas pourquoi Roxas te traite comme la peste.

— Kairi, grommela Roxas.

Le bord des lèvres de Hope eut un tressaillement vers le haut, et lorsqu'un pli se créa discrètement entre les yeux de Riku, Hope se laissa entièrement emporter par un élan de taquinerie.

— Je disais justement à Roxas que vous vous entendriez bien, fit-il en s'adressant à Riku. Têtus et un peu asocial sur les bords, tu vois. Sans compter la tendance à se moquer de ses amis.

— Je me _moque_ pas de mes amis, s'indigna Roxas.

— Je n'agresse pas les gens dans la rue, rétorqua Riku.

— Je vois la ressemblance, glissa Kairi.

Un concours de regards noirs s'immisça dans la conversation, alimenté par un fort désir de transmettre l'idée qu'il n'existait pas une autre personne aussi insupportable au monde que celle qui se trouvait devant eux.

Aussi amusant que cela paraissait aux yeux des autres mortels dans le salon, Hope décida qu'il serait tout de même préférable qu'ils parviennent à s'entendre parce que seuls deux mètres les séparaient dans la vie de tous les jours.

— C'est qu'une histoire de place de parking, je pense que vous pourrez trouver un arrangement.

— Aujourd'hui il a bien réussi à se garer quelque part d'autre, donc c'est tout à fait faisable, grinça Roxas.

— Uniquement parce que je suis rentré tôt, souligna Riku.

— Ça veut rien dire, je reviens tous les jours entre dix-huit et dix-neuf heures, et je me gare 90% du temps à cette même place. Et on est en pleine banlieue, y'a de la place partout.

— Je ne vis pas en banlieue mais je suis persuadé que les places sont autant prises d'assaut qu'en ville, ajouta Hope en direction de Kairi, qui hocha la tête.

— On verra qui sera le plus rapide à se garer là, tout simplement, lança Riku. Je vais pas me battre avec toi pour une raison aussi stupide.

— C'est du placenapping !

— Roxas, ce mot n'existe pas et il est ridicule.

D'un commun accord probablement par télépathie, les deux grands enfants laissèrent le sujet de côté afin de ne pas s'embarrasser davantage, ou tout simplement parce que la solution avait été trouvée et ne demandait pas à ce qu'ils s'attardent là-dessus.

Roxas passa le reste de la visite silencieux, lançant quelques remarques de temps à autre mais il ne participait pas activement à la discussion, préférant largement les écouter parler de tout et n'importe quoi – de toute façon il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard. En fait c'était plus Hope et Riku qui parlaient, évoquant des faits et des événements liés à la famille et riaient de choses qui ne les concernaient qu'eux, mais Kairi avait toujours été une grande adepte de l'écoute intéressée et commentait tout en gardant une certaine distance pour ne pas empiéter sur leur vie familiale. Riku finit par demander plus de détails sur les études d'histoire, que Kairi fournit avec beaucoup de vigueur et d'excitation ; elle avait également un don pour parler des choses qui la passionnaient avec tellement d'entrain qu'elle entraînait ses interlocuteurs dans son flot de paroles sans les ennuyer. Roxas, pour sa part, parlait de sa filière avec une lueur de passion mas elle ne rivalisait pas celle de Kairi, qui ferait d'ailleurs une très bonne enseignante, comme elle le rêvait.

— Le sujet favori de Roxas est la guerre du Kingdom Hearts avec les légendaires Keyblades, indiqua-t-elle soudainement. Je préfère la civilisation de la Contrée du Départ, et la mythologie.

— La guerre du Kingdom Hearts est tellement ressassée en cours que je vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle peut cacher davantage, admit Riku.

— Si tu savais le nombre de dirigeants cons et de soldats badass, tu t'y intéresserais plus, intervint Roxas en haussant les épaules. Le roi qu'on surnomme No Heart, celui qu'on dit qu'il a pété les plombs et a déclaré la guerre sans préparation, avait en fait un plan mais l'un de ses généraux n'était pas d'accord avec lui et a trafiqué dans son coin pour éviter un massacre. Mais ça a pas trop marché parce que le général en question était trop naïf.

— Je savais pas ça, j'avais juste appris que le général qui avait essayé de se révolter s'est fait fusiller.

— Ouais, il a fini comme ça mais il a quand même fait pas mal de trucs qui ont poussé les troupes à agir comme elles l'ont fait.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Roxas se rendit compte que Kairi l'avait attiré dans un piège et l'avait forcé à mettre son grain de sel dans une conversation à laquelle il était resté passif. Traîtresse.

Le pire dans tout ça, Riku paraissait plutôt intéressé et montrait moins d'animosité envers Roxas. Avec un peu de recul cela ressemblait presque à une conversation civilisée si l'on faisait abstraction des yeux durs de Roxas, qui parfois était d'une paranoïa assez déconcertante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'interactions entre deux êtres humains – était-ce à tort ou non, là était la question.

Hope souriait et approuvait totalement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et lança un regard de reconnaissance à Kairi, qui elle-même arborait une expression de satisfaction complète. Première rencontre officielle, passée sans accroc. Au moins ils n'avaient plus à se soucier de trouver le cadavre de Riku dans les prochains jours aux abords de la ville, jeté dans les égouts tel un hérétique. Insistance sur les _prochains jours_ ; Roxas pourrait très bien mettre son plan à exécution dans quelques mois.

* * *

Le jour qui suivit était un vendredi, donc un jour où Roxas pouvait profiter du cocon chaud et confortable de son lit jusqu'à huit heures et demie du matin, ingérant dans son système un peu plus de temps de sommeil qui l'aiderait à surmonter la journée terminant à dix-neuf heures.

Cela était normalement le schéma qu'il aurait dû suivre, mais à sept heures quarante-neuf minutes, son portable eut l'horrible envie, ou l'obligation, de vibrer comme un dingue sur le chevet et d'émettre une musique rock qui sortit Roxas de son repos mérité. Cela lui arrivait rarement, ce genre d'incidents, aussi au lieu d'être complètement furieux, il était mi-irrité, mi-confus. Il tâtonna le chevet à la recherche de son portable, l'attrapa avec un des mouvements encore imprégnés de sommeil, et le porta au niveau de ses yeux. La photo qui était affichée reflétait son visage à l'identique, exception faite pour le large sourire qui prenait la majeure partie dudit visage, avec au-dessus du cadre de l'image le nom « Ven » inscrit. Roxas décrocha aussitôt.

— Vanitas est pas là, marmonna-t-il dans son téléphone.

— Je sais qu'il est pas avec toi vu qu'il est avec moi, répondit la voix à l'autre bout du fil sans une once de surprise. Je sais que je t'ai réveillé mais c'est un peu urgent.

— J't'écoute.

— Snow m'a dit que papa et maman veulent organiser un repas de famille pour mardi de la semaine prochaine.

Roxas grogna et cracha une suite de jurons en file indienne tout aussi coloré les uns que les autres, et Ventus attendit patiemment que son frère termine son mantra avant de poursuivre.

— Je suppose qu'ils t'en ont pas parlé ?

— Si _toi_ t'étais pas au courant, pourquoi je le serai ? persifla Roxas. « Repas de famille » mon cul, y'a que Snow qui est invité.

Il y eut une petite pause durant laquelle Ventus sembla chercher ses mots, car lorsqu'il reprit les contours de sa voix hésitaient un peu.

— Maman a contacté Snow pour qu'il nous contacte. Je pense qu'ils veulent... réparer leurs erreurs.

— Réparer leurs erreurs, répéta Roxas. Pourquoi ils te mettent dans le même sac que moi ? T'es parti à vingt ans, ça semble beaucoup plus raisonnable que partir à dix-huit.

— J'sais pas, peut-être qu'ils soupçonnaient quelque chose.

— Parce qu'on est jumeaux ?

— … Parce qu'on est jumeaux.

— Au moins l'homophobie est pas héréditaire, on serait mal barrés.

Ventus s'autorisa un rire sincère, ce qui fit sourire Roxas. Il ne le dirait pas ouvertement, mais son frère lui manquait bien plus souvent qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre ; ils n'avaient jamais été séparés, ils partageaient tout et se comprenaient sans que l'un n'ait besoin de se justifier à l'autre. La familiarité qu'ils émanaient était rassurante pour tous les deux, alors la séparation s'en était retrouvée que plus dure à supporter, bien que Ventus ait encouragé Roxas à partir pour éviter davantage de problèmes. Pendant deux ans ils avaient planifié cette sortie de secours ; Ventus voulait venir, voulait rester auprès de son jumeau car l'idée même de se retrouver loin l'un de l'autre ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit, mais Roxas prétexta que leurs parents n'avaient pas besoin de perdre leurs deux fils en même temps. La décision qu'ils avaient prise, ou plutôt la décision que Roxas avait imposée, n'avait semblé juste pour personne, mais peut-être cela avait été la bonne décision pour minimiser les dégâts deux ans après.

La ligne resta silencieuse pendant un instant, le temps de laisser l'information circuler dans leur cerveau, puis Roxas soupira, nettement plus réveillé.

— Je voudrais bien refuser pour leur faire comprendre que je les emmerde profondément, mais l'un de nous doit être mature et ce serait préférable que ce soit moi.

— Ton grand frère de treize minutes est très fier, plaisanta Ventus.

— Pfft ça fait longtemps que tu l'avais pas sortie celle-là.

Parler avec Ventus était rafraîchissant. Il retrouvait cette sensation de sécurité et de sérénité totale, et il espérait que cela soit la même chose du côté de son frère – il était bien trop fier pour le demander à la personne concernée, et ne voudrait surtout pas passer pour un enfant en manque d'affection.

— Et puis ça doit faire un bail que maman a pas cuisiné pour trois garçons qui mangent comme quatre, ricana-t-il. Enfin, comme douze du coup.

— Pas faux ! A mardi alors ?

— A mardi, à moins que tu viennes à la fête d'Axel ce week-end ?

— Il m'en a parlé mais je pourrai pas venir... C'est notre anniversaire, à Vanitas et moi.

Roxas réprima le bref sentiment de jalousie qui monta en lui, et acquiesça.

— Ouais, je vois. A mardi.

— A mardi !

Ventus raccrocha le premier et Roxas laissa le portable collé contre son oreille, écoutant le _bip_ constant de la ligne sans vraiment l'enregistrer dans son esprit. Il était stupide.

Il avait pas envie d'aller en cours, non plus, tout d'un coup.

* * *

Il finit par se lever à onze heures après s'être rendormi en position fœtale, laissant sa partie enfantine prendre le dessus dans ce moment de presque faiblesse – parce que non, il n'était pas faible. Il n'était plus faible depuis longtemps, il avait surmonté la difficulté de la séparation et il ne retomberait pas dans cet état pathétique de mi-légume, mi-boule d'énergie frustrée.

C'était juste le repas de famille qui l'avait propulsé quatre ans en arrière.

Roxas laissa un lourd soupir s'échapper et s'extirpa de sa couette, remarquant distraitement qu'un clignotant bleu criait et demandait son attention, mais pour le moment il avait besoin de passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, voire plonger toute sa tête dans l'évier pour chasser toutes ses pensées moroses à coup de grand froid. L'eau ruissela sur ses joues et s'égoutta sur son menton en un rythme irrégulier, et il cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître le liquide qui s'y était immiscé. Il attrapa sa serviette et essuya l'eau, puis se tapota les joues pour se réveiller.

Bon. Il allait se préparer et aller en cours l'après-midi, au moins, surtout que Kairi risquait de lui poser mille questions s'il ne la voyait pas ou s'il ne la contactait pas. Il se saisit de son portable et constata qu'effectivement, il avait deux messages de sa part.

 _« Tu boudes ? »_

 _« Tu es malade ? »_

Il secoua la tête et tapa rapidement une réponse.

 _« non, j'ai trop dormi, j'arrive l'aprem »_

Il partit se préparer, enfila ses vêtements et se saisit de son sac. Il ferma la porte à clé et lança un regard en biais à celle de Riku. La soirée de la veille avait été plutôt sympathique – enfin, Riku n'était pas aussi chiant qu'il ne le pensait. Mais ce n'était qu'une seule discussion et il restait un putain de placenapper. Ne jamais se fier aux premières apparences ; il pouvait très bien être un vrai connard sans Hope. D'ailleurs Roxas comprenait un peu mieux d'où venait ce côté sarcastique de son ami, s'il s'agissait d'un gène qui était forcément transmis – dans la famille du père, donc. Roxas allait avoir une petite discussion avec Bartholomew Estheim un de ces quatre (« tu es au courant que c'est relativement chiant quand quelqu'un n'arrête pas de se moquer de toi ? Enfin, taquiner, moquer, c'est la même chose, y'a toujours une idée sarcastique derrière. »). Il exagérait peut-être un peu, parce que Hope n'était pas aussi monstrueux qu'il ne le décrivait, et heureusement.

Sans grande conviction, il acheta un sandwich avant de monter dans sa voiture, et bien que l'envie de manger tout en conduisant le charmait, il le serait drôlement moins lorsqu'il retrouverait des morceaux pourris et verts entre les pédales, avec en prime un volant collant et juste sale. Donc il laissa son sac et son repas de midi sur le siège du passager et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'université.

Il ne croisa pas Hope de toute la journée, comme tous les vendredis, mais il s'agissait sûrement d'une bonne chose parce que Kairi, dès qu'il entra dans l'amphithéâtre et s'installa à côté d'elle, commença à débiter des paroles tellement rapides que Roxas pensait qu'elle allait sérieusement un jour lui arracher les oreilles rien qu'avec le son de sa voix en continu.

— Riku est quelqu'un de bien ! Et puis j'ai l'impression que le problème de parking n'est plus d'actualité, tu parlais avec lui avec aisance et t'as pas l'air plus en colère que d'habitude. Je suis sûre que t'es énervé juste parce que tu avais envie, et que n'avais pas réfléchi avant de l'agresser comme ça. Mais finalement c'est pas plus mal, tu aurais tout ruiné si tu t'étais présenté normalement comme voisin, maintenant il sait à quoi s'attendre et peut-être que vous deviendriez amis ? Oh, et oui il est beau gosse, tu as de bons goûts finalement. Au fait je t'ai fait des photocopies de mes notes de ce matin, je sais que tu auras la flemme de recopier à la main.

Il y avait tellement de choses que Roxas avait envie de dire mais le flot d'informations que Kairi lui enfonçait dans le crâne le fit prendre une pause dans son élan de parole, surtout qu'il bugua une seconde lorsqu'elle mentionna la beau gosse attitude de Riku puisque _non_ , il ne _matait_ pas. Il leva une main pour signaler à son amie de la fermer un moment pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer, le cerveau encore un peu confus.

— D'abord, je m'en fous de ce que tu penses de Riku, parce qu'il peut être très différent selon les personnes avec qui il est.

— Comme toi en fait–

— _Non_. Enfin oui, mais non, c'est pas le sujet. Ensuite, j'ai eu un moment inhabituel où j'ai commenté le physique de quelqu'un, mais ça veut pas dire que je le pensais vraiment, et merci pour les photocopies.

Roxas s'empara des feuilles que Kairi avait sorties et laissées sur la table, les enfournant dans une pochette sans se soucier de savoir si elles s'en retrouveraient abîmées, puis posa ses affaires du cours en face de lui. Il ignora les gémissements presque plaintifs de la jeune fille quand elle essaya de lui soutirer des informations comme s'il en savait plus qu'elle à propos du voisin qu'ils avaient tous deux rencontrés la veille, et il ignora surtout les insinuations qu'elle faisait du genre « il est vraiment, vraiment pas mal », « ça fait longtemps que tu es célib non ? », « ohh, invite-le à dîner chez toi ! ».

Bref, une après-midi de plus avec son amie folle, sœur de son meilleur ami et potentiellement la seule qui pouvait, d'une manière très détournée, le garder sain d'esprit pendant des journées de merde où son esprit avait décidé de rester en guerre contre lui-même.

* * *

Kairi lui fit de grands signes de main lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à la fin des cours, probablement excitée à l'idée de la fête qui se déroulerait le lendemain soir, mais même jusqu'à ses doigts tout son corps continuait à le faire chier avec ses stupides attentes de développement magique de sentiments entre deux mecs qui étaient partis sur les chapeaux de roue, alors il lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de démarrer sa voiture. Il était persuadé que Kairi avait ri comme une baleine face à sa puérilité, mais il s'en foutait.

Il découvrit avec une surprise non dissimulée que Riku semblait accepter les termes de leur pacte puisque la place était libre. Roxas ne se fit pas prier et se gara. Il rentra chez lui, jeta son sac contre la table du salon et alla au robinet pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Et rencontra le problème très problématique d'un robinet qui ne produisait pas d'eau.

Genre, pas une seule goutte. Il était dix-neuf heures quarante, il avait soif et faim, et il y avait une putain de coupure d'eau.

Comme les dieux l'adoraient et ne pouvaient pas se passer de lui, il entendit la sonnerie retentir et à tous les coups il trouverait un voisin (Riku) derrière sa porte pour demander si c'était normal qu'il y ait un incident pareil.

Le truc était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Beau Gosse Enervant, mais de son voisin du dessus, un certain Luxord qui avait toujours la barbe mal rasée et la tête d'un gars qui jouait trop au poker pendant des soirées bien arrosées avec une tendance d'addiction.

— T'as un problème d'eau aussi, petit ?

Il semblait avoir la trentaine mais traitait tous les « jeunes » de petit et les considérait aussi mignon qu'une main révélée au grand public qui lui permettrait de remporter la partie de cartes. Donc aussi mignon qu'un divertissement. (Faut pas chercher)

— Ouais, je suppose que tout l'immeuble est affecté, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Faut espérer que ça revienne d'ici deux ou trois heures.

Luxord hocha la tête, et prit les escaliers pour descendre, certainement pour consulter le concierge à propos de cette anomalie nocturne. Au même moment, Riku monta et arqua un sourcil, posant une question silencieuse que Roxas jugea inoffensive et y répondit sans grogner.

— Coupure d'eau. Ça arrive pas souvent, si tu veux être rassuré.

Oui, car malgré le fait que l'immeuble ressemble à une construction des temps modernes et que l'intérieur soit aussi séduisant que l'extérieur (lire : pas du tout), les tuyaux étaient en bon état et en général peu d'inconvénients majeurs survenaient comme ça à l'improviste. Le seul vrai bémol que Roxas reprochait à son habitation était l'insonorisation qui parfois filtrait ce que bon lui semblait, et d'autres fois elle faisait grève.

— Okay, dit Riku.

Roxas haussa de nouveau les épaules et ferma la porte. Comme pour appuyer ses pensées sur la magnifique insonorisation, il entendit distinctement la porte de Riku s'ouvrir puis claquer.

Bon. Cela annonçait soirée pizza devant une de ses séries, un peu de boulot et dodo ensuite. Heureusement qu'il y avait une petite pizzeria dans le quartier, il n'aurait pas eu la patience d'en commander une comme l'aurait fait Kairi et Axel, qui eux ne possédaient pas de majestueux établissement créant ces disques de saveurs près de chez eux. Enfin, Axel en était dépourvu ; Kairi ne pouvait tout simplement pas en profiter puisqu'elle vivait encore avec ses parents.

Roxas tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas trop salir ses mains ou une quelconque surface de son appartement, car sans eau cela s'avérait difficile de nettoyer une tache de gras.

A son grand soulagement, deux heures et vingt-trois minutes plus tard, l'eau revint juste avant qu'il n'aille dormir, au moment où il sentait que sa productivité n'allait pas faire des miracles s'il ne parvenait pas à garder les yeux assez ouverts pour comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Il prit donc une douche rapide et s'enfouit sous sa couette.

* * *

Samedi matin, Hope annonça à ses parents qu'Axel organisait une soirée le jour-même. Son père Bartholomew, le nez dans le café, produisit un son pour signaler qu'il avait entendu. Nora Estheim hocha la tête, et le sourire qui présageait une longue séance de taquineries était sûrement héréditaire car ses lèvres se courbèrent et Hope sut qu'il allait passer de longues minutes embarrassantes.

— Il n'y aura que des amis que tu connais ? s'enquit-elle.

— A priori oui, à part si Axel a rencontré de nouvelles personnes à son travail, répondit Hope en haussant les épaules. De toute façon il y a tellement de monde qu'on ne pourra pas se sentir perdu.

— Tu as une raison particulière pour y aller ?

Hope savait très exactement où cette question allait le mener, alors il soupira.

— Non, maman, je n'y vais pas pour une personne en particulier, marmonna-t-il.

Nora rit et Bartholomew haussa les sourcils.

— Oh, je n'ai pas dit _quelqu'un_ , dit Nora en lui versant un peu de thé.

— Je sais très bien ce que tu veux me demander, grogna Hope. Alors j'anticipe.

— Maintenant que j'y pense...

Nora et Hope levèrent tous deux leurs têtes pour regarder la mine pensive de Bartholomew, qui d'ordinaire ne faisait que très peu de commentaires sur ce genre sujet. Il remonta les lunettes sur son nez, agita le café qui restait dans sa tasse en le fixant, puis regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

— Roxas est la seule personne qui soit restée avec toi depuis tout ce temps..., fit-il.

Le cerveau de Hope explosa et sa mâchoire prit des vacances sur le sol.

— _Papa !_ cria-t-il avec horreur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si choquant ? rétorqua Bartholomew, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ta mère et moi cherchons aussi la personne qui te conviendrait le mieux.

— _Maman_ aussi ? Mais–c'est–urg, j'y crois pas.

Hope enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour cacher tout l'embarras que ses parents lui causaient – il n'avait plus effectué ce geste de détresse depuis longtemps, à vrai dire, et étrangement cela le rajeunissait d'au moins dix ans, à une époque où tout allait bien et où le monde était rose avec plein de poneys. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne préférait justement pas cette époque pendant laquelle son père travaillait sans relâche et n'accordait que peu de temps à son fils ; à présent il devait très fréquemment supporter toutes ces taquineries auxquelles il n'était pas habitué, et cela faisait vraiment, vraiment bizarre d'entendre Bartholomew Estheim prononcer des choses aussi déconcertantes.

Et puis _Roxas_ , quoi. Nope nope. Ça arriverait pas. Même s'il était vrai qu'à un petit moment donné de sa vie, Hope avait eu des doutes. Juste pendant un court instant. Un petit.

Nope nope.

Nora lui ébouriffa les cheveux en éclatant de rire, et Bartholomew suivit son exemple.

* * *

LA GRANDE QUESTION EST : HOPE/KAIRI, COOL OU PAS ? Hmmm.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? /o/


End file.
